


Day at the Spa

by canisbaileyilupus



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canisbaileyilupus/pseuds/canisbaileyilupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen celebrates Misha's birthday by taking him to the spa, not knowing that he'd get more than just spa treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Spa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Left_His_Mark_On_Me/gifts).



> I wrote this for a nice friend of mine for their birthday, castiel-left-his-mark-on-me, and also I think we all needed this little gem. Also, I don't know shit about spas so all this shit might be inaccurate. Enjoy the sex!

Jensen arrived early, coffee in hand and a couple of muffins. Misha, messy hair and shirtless, didn't even get out of bed before Jensen barged into his trailer. Jensen stood in the doorway, watching those blue eyes look up at him and the sunshine sliding through the blinds on the window on his hair, changing the colors. "So, since its your birthday, I figured I'd take you to the spa today." Misha sat up, stretching his muscles and ruffling his hair before reaching out his hand for the coffee. As if it was a reflex, he handed it to him and watched the smile string across his face as he took a sip.

"Whats Jared doing?" Misha rubbed his eyes, trying to look at Jensen whom had sat down on the bed next to Misha, still shirtless and under the covers. Misha checked his phone, noticing that his wife had sent him a text. "Seems like I've got the day free anyway." Misha took another sip of his coffee, grabbing a muffin and shoving it in his mouth.

"Jared's out with his family right now. He needed some time to himself again." Jensen drank his coffee and took a bite of his muffin. "So it'll just be us today. Get dressed, I gotta call Clif." Misha nodded, watching those bowed legs walk out of his trailer.

A few minutes later and Jensen turned around after slipping his phone into his pocket to see Misha standing there, A pair of worn out jeans, tennis shoes, a wind breaker and a dark blue shirt underneath. It didn't even look like he did his hair. 

"Clif's gonna be waiting for us in the van, you ready to go?" Jensen asked, watching Misha check his pockets quickly.

"Yeah, I'm ready I think. Let's go." Misha smiled as Jensen walked ahead of him. 

"Awesome, we're gonna have lunch afterwards too." Misha blushed. 

A short time later, they got out of the van and entered a spa, the waiting area was small, but the place looked expensive. "Really Jen? This place looks fancy." Jensen greeted the lady at the counter and checked them in. 

"Mish, its fine. I've already paid. Let's just have a good time."

"Thank you for choosing us. Now, you've picked the facial, massage, and sauna treatment package. Which would you like to do first, Mr. Collins and Mr. Ackles?" Misha looked at Jensen, trying to figure out what he's thinking. Jensen smirked, licking his lower lip and clearing his throat.

"We'd like to do the sauna first." Misha didn't even get a chance to voice his opinion. He blushed, thinking about all the times this greened eyed fucker has been a cock tease in the past. From all those nights in Italy both on and off stage to during photo ops and even during filming. He cock twitched at the thought of something happening in that sauna. 

"Right this way, gentlemen." The lady turned around and Jensen quickly winked at Misha before following the woman down the hall towards the back.  _Shit._

"Please remove your clothing and step in. The temperature is set already and there are towels right here for you. The robes will be on this wall by the door. The timer is set for about 30 minutes and will remind you of when to get out, so please enjoy yourselves." The woman quickly walked out of the room, leaving the boys standing there alone. Jensen checked the sauna room to see if anyone was inside and luckily they were the only ones. Jensen smiled and stripped, watching Misha do the same, wrapping a towel around their waists. They stepped in and sat down on the wooden bench across from one another. Misha had no idea what Jensen was planning, but he knew his cock was already a little hard.

Jensen slowly stood up, walked over to Misha, and sat down next to him. Misha began to sweat already and the room wasn't even that hot yet. "Hey Mish, remember that time we were in Rome and we read that script in front of everyone?" Misha swallowed the spit in his mouth. His throat felt dry. Of course he remembered that. After that night, he just remembered how Jensens eyes on him, how his facial expression forced him to be a little real on that fake moan. He spent a lot of nights after that jerking it out of his system. Of course, that didn't work. He still thought about it frequently.

Jensen looked down at Mishas crotch, a smile crept across his smug face. "Seems you do remember." He slid his hand onto Misha's thigh. "Want to have some fun? I know how you feel about me, Mish." Misha's body shook with nervousness. What was Jensen going to do? Before Misha could respond, Jensen got on his knees and pulled the towel off of his friend, a semi-hard cock sitting there untouched. "This looks like it needs some help." Misha couldn't handle this, but here he was, Jensen on his knees in front of him, cock in his face and it wasn't even fully erect.

Jensen slowly slid his hands up Misha's inner thighs and started standing up to sit on his lap. Misha opened his mouth. "Why are you doing this?" Jensen put his hands on Misha's shoulders.

"It's your birthday, you deserve this. Also, don't worry. I asked Vicki about this. You're fine." Jensen replied, laying kisses on Misha's neck and hearing the gasps from his mouth. He slowly kissed his chest, sliding down and kissing his belly before kissing his thighs. Suddenly, he bit his inner thigh and Misha let out a weak moan. He grew more relaxed knowing the love of his life was okay with this, whatever Jensen had planned for him. 

"Oh, looks like you're excited about this." Jensen started rubbing Misha's shaft, taking note of how erect his cock was. He brushed his thumb over the tip and Misha groaned. He closed his eyes just as Jensen started licking the shaft and the tip of Misha's cock. All he wanted to do was watching Jensen's pretty lips around his dick, but the feeling was too much, he couldn't keep his head up enough. Breaths escaped Misha's mouth which turned into moans as Jensen began to fondle his balls and taking in Misha's hard dick into his wet, hot mouth. Misha couldn't help himself, he picked up his head to see Jensens eyes closed, those long eyelashes fluttering as his cock touched the back of Jensens throat. Misha shifted his feet a little to feel for Jensens dick, which was throbbing for attention, and just as his toes brushed against the dripping tip of Jensens dick, he groaned. The vibrations in his throat travelled to his mouth, causing a lovely feeling on Misha cock and another moan echoed in the room. He felt the sweat on his thighs rub against Jensen's face and he felt a little uneasy. Misha's cock throbbed, his climax was getting close. Jensen pulled away from Misha's now wet dick and spoke.

"You gonna come, Mish?" Misha nodded, heavy breaths slipping past his lips and his hips were thrusting a little, his hands gripping the wooden bench he was sitting on. Jensen pulled at Misha's cock. "Go ahead, come on my face, Dmitri." And that was it, that was all it took, and Jensen face became covered his Misha's semen. Taking deep breaths as if he'd been underwater for a long time, he looked down to see one of Jensens eyes closed, come on his eyelid, connecting to some on his eyelash, some of his nose, cheek and a lot of come on his lips. Quickly, he bent down and kissed Jensen, he didn't even care that he was tasting his own come, Jensen looked too beautiful and he wanted to taste those lips with his semen on them. He was so happy he started eating sweets again.

Then, the timer ran out.

Misha tied his towel around his waist and walked out of the sauna room to put his robe on. Jensen walked out a few minutes later and cleaned his face and hands with a towel before slipping his own robe on. A different woman greeted the two men before leading them to the massage room. An hour passed by and it was time for their facials. There were two women who started cleaning their faces, slabbing some creams on and wiping them off after a short amount of time. Satisfied with their service, Jensen tipped every woman they had with a twenty dollar bill for each lady.

After their massages and facials, the woman at the counter thanked them. "Thank you, please come again."

"Oh, we will." Jensen said, winking at Misha before walking out of the door.


End file.
